Imogens PLan
by eligolds-25
Summary: Eclare is back Imogen has plan will it work find out inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Eli POV**

I was in my room when I heard my phone ring the song famous last words by MCR (my chemical romance). Right off the bat I knew who it was I only set that ringtone for one person. Clare. So I let it ring about three times knowing she wouldn't give up I finally picked up in frustration saying.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I just want to talk about what happened okay so please talk to me at the dot in 10?"

"… Fine this better be good I really don't want to talk to u after u shattered my heart into tiny pieces but I guess I could be nice for a couple of minutes."

"YAY! See you in 10!"

**AT THE DOT**

I was at the dot waiting for Clare I heard the bells ring at the door I looked and there she was the girl that killed my heart. She sits down. _Man she still makes me go crazy_.

"So you wanted to talk?"

"yeah I'm just going to get to it it's been lonely without you I know you think I'm dating Jake but I'm not I just said that to make you jealous. Bottom line is I still love you and the question is do you want to get back…" she got cut off by me kissing her and we were back!

A/n

Hey guys pm me and review please~~ ! I know it sucks it was my first time actually writing something good (to me)


	2. Chapter 2

**Clare pov**

I got cut off by him kissing me when we were done kissing I said "I guess that is a yes?" "No I just felt like kissing someone of course it is a yes dummy!"He said I felt like I was flying when I was around him. My phone rang just to ruin the moment "god damnit!" I said "well well I didn't know could swear I thought that was in the rule book" Eli said sounding sarcastic as hell "I know but it's my mom and she needs help getting over the divorce."I said. "O that's okay I can still give you a ride home if you like "Eli said "well okay but that new car you have is not compared to morty." On the ride home it was silent awkward silent when I got home I tried to get out of the car he held my wrist and said "I love you and thank you 4 giving me a 2nd chance."

**At school the next day**

We were in English class and we were passing notes his always said something like "you're the best" or "I love you like I love myself lol ;)" I loved us like this it was fun funner than last time when we tried to have fun something always knocked us down now it's like nothing stood in our way and I loved it that way it was like a fairy tale. The bell rang signaling that class was over he kissed me before going to 2nd period. At the end of the day we went to his place to play truth or dare and it was his turn he said "Truth or Dare." I'm a pussy cat so I said "Truth" Next thing I knew we were on his bed making out.


	3. Chapter 3

Eli POV

We were on my bed making out so I tried to take it to the next level. I tried to undress her when someone came in I looked over there she was the new girl that I kissed once and got the wrong idea about us. I mean I just got dumped and she thinks I'm gonna go into another relationship. "Imogen!" I yelled "I see your back together with the skank that broke your heat." "FYI IM NOT A SKANK YOU ARE YOU TRIED TO MAKE OUT WITH MY ELI!" Clare yelled at the top of her lunges. Then they were fighting over me. Clare was saying stuff like "he was with me first" or "he loves me more than you I'm not sure he even dose love you!" And Imogen was saying this the whole time "He told me he wants to get over you!" Clare got hurt by that I could tell she was the verge of crying. I had to go over there and comfort her bad enough her parents were getting a divorce now she has to deal with this. She cried on my shoulder while I was yelling at Imogen get out of my house she said "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to make her cry." Then she stormed out of the house. Out of the blue Clare said you have to pick one Imogen or me." I said right after she asked me "you Clare I love you I loved you since we met when ever you're around me all I think about is getting you to kiss me. And sometimes I will try to make you laugh or try to annoy you."I totally forgot that tomorrow was our 1year anniversary so I told her I had to do chore before my parents came home. So I drove her home and on the way back to my place I got her a teddy bear that said "I love you honey" whenever you push its belly

**At the abandon church**

We went to the abandon church the next day to celebrate our 1 year anniversary I gave her my teddy bear I told her to push the belly so she did once she did a heart came out she loved it so much she began to cry becoming my protective self I ran over to her and said "is it too much" she said "no its perfect." In a whisper "but I didn't get you anything." She said "but you did you gave me your love cheesy I know but its true.

A/N review please this is my first story so I might leave a lot of cliffhangers sorry! Review please! 


	4. Chapter 4

Imogen POV

I can't believe he is with her when he said he loved me. You know what I have a plan I will kill Clare Edwards. I call Eli he picks up saying "what do you need Imogen?" "I just called to say that your cute little girlfriend Clare is going to die in 2weeks so give her this message." Before he could say anything else I hung up. As soon as this plan works me and Eli can live happily.

Eli POV

I just got a call from Imogen saying that she was going to kill Clare in 2weeks I was so terrified I couldn't say a word who knows she could bring Fitz into this. Before I could say anything else she hangs up. When I told Clare she was crying so hard I thought she was going to die which she probably is going to in 2weeks. I thought that I could take her on so I called a few people and by few I mean like 10 and they are all with me. Clare was so afraid she was like hiding under my bed whenever she heard a bang she would hit the floor and cry. I felt so bad because this was partly my fault but she didn't know that. I was talking to Adam when she barged in and asked where Clare was right now she was under the Bed but I wouldn't let her know that so I told her she was at the dot and then she was going to her house at 7:30 when she left I told her the coast was clear and that she could come out she did and ran to me and kissed me so hard I felt that I could die in this kiss.

A/N hey guys I just got a really mean review so I'm thinking you guys don't like this story so I might just delete it


	5. Chapter 5

1 week later Clare's POV A/N hey guys I forgot to tell you that Elis foot is not broken in this story

It has been I week since I Eli got the call and I'm really worried she has 17 people fighting to0 kill me. And I was shocked to her Jenna my former best friend was on that list I wasn't shocked as in wtf but I was dumbfounded. The people trying to save me were K.C, Adam, Eli, Fitz, Owen, Bianca, Anya, Holly J, Alli, Zane, They are all my friends but I'm afraid they're going to get hurt by saving me it's going to be so scary. I hope whatever they do Eli doesn't get hurt I don't want anyone to get hurt.

Eli POV

Clare and Alli were trying to convince me not to do this but I just kept saying "NO Imogen is not going to kill my girlfriend there for we fight." I was hopeing that Owen Fitz And Bianca were here but they weren't yet they said they would be over at 12 but its only 11 all I can say is that its going to be 1 heck of a long week of planning!


	6. Chapter 6

Day 1 in week 2 Imogen POV

I was arguing with Jenna she said that she wanted to be the head of the group but I was. I finally said that she could either deal with it or go to Clare's group so she silently walked back to her station. I heard the Alert sound go off then I went to the door to welcome the person then I was about to alarm my people when I saw it was Eli. He came in and said "why do you have to do this you didn't actually think that I liked you right I mean I only said those thing so Clare would get jealous." I _almost_ started to cry but I chocked them back so he couldn't see I did this pretty good I have been doing this since I was just 3 years old considering my parents have been divorced since then finally said "I know but you knew that loved you now you're back with that girl and I'm hurt I want to be with you so to do that I have to kill Clare." "That's bullshit I can kill you right her and right now." my people were going to attack when I gave them the hand signal that told them that everything was ok

**Eli POV**

I was walking to Imogen's place when someone pulled me into a dark alley I was about to punch them when Fitz and Owen said "what the hell are you doing" I just said saving your butts then left.


End file.
